For the Love of Kate Part II
by englishfire23
Summary: Unsatisfied with her marriage, Peggy begins a secret affair with Dale Gribble. Unbeknownst to the two, Hank has already discovered their transgression, but has found comfort in the arms of a young tutor hired to prepare Bobby for college. A continuation.
1. Chapter 16

Hank crept into his bedroom, the form of Kate vivid and silent beneath a blanket on his side of the bed. Her dark hair was loose and scattered around her and her tiny fingers were wrapped tightly around her cell phone. Hank sat next to her and stared at the loveliness that illuminated from her fair face and took the phone from her fingers gently. She groaned and rolled over sleepily, her eyes opening.

"Hank?" Kate whispered in the darkness.

"It's me," he whispered back, brushing a long dark strand of hair from her face. She yawned and sat up, pulling the blanket around her.

"Did you talk to Bobby? Is everything ok?" She asked sleepily, her bright blue eyes heavy. Hank touched her face where the bruise was and let his hand fall to her slim waist. She inched closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Everything's fine," he assured her as he petted her back. "We talked and everything's fine now," she was so warm next to him and he could feel her heart beating steadily in her chest. Hank Hill was not the kind of man to talk so openly, but she was dragging this new found being out of him. It was frightening yet fantastic.

"Come to bed."

"Okay."

"Good morning, Mr. Hill," came a warm, erotic voice from behind Hank as he slept. Hank's eyes fluttered against the waves of sunlight that pierced the room and he rolled slowly to follow the voice that seemed to accumulate at the bathroom door. His eyes crashed upon a delicious sight and his body reacted quickly. He could feel his blood pressure rising and a stiffness exploding from his shorts. Oh. My. God. He thought to himself. Kate leaned against the bathroom door, a look of pure hunger devouring her face. Her little body only covered by Hank's white dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging open just enough to see a plump bit of her breasts and pink panties, a shade darker than her own skin color. She was looking down, her dark hair cascading over her face and a plane white cowboy hat so Hank couldn't see her eyes and lips.

"Morning…" he managed to squeak out. She looked up and their eyes met and Hank was struck by the stunning way the sun caught her features. Her arms crossed and she went to the bed and got on her knees. Hank began to sit up, but she pushed him back down, her ruby lips coming at the edge of a smile.

"Let me do all the work, baby," she whispered, her voice husky with need. She tugged at his shorts and then completely yanked them down past his feet and threw them on the floor. Hank's body was pulsating and heat filled to his head, as she wrapped her hand around his manhood and stroked it gently. Hank's eyes rolled back and he gasped loudly as she ran the tip of her tongue all over the head of his penis, before sucking it completely into her hot mouth. Hank's fingers gripped the bed sheets as she worked up and down from tip to base over and over again. He pushed her hair back and held it up, allowing her more freedom to move now. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God, Hank's mind screamed violently as she brought him to the edge of ecstasy. He clutched her hair hard and pushed her face down, only to be disappointed when she slowed and stopped. His heart was beating out of control and his vision was blurred from lack of blood in his head. He watched her stand on the bed and pull her panties off, revealing a small patch of dark hair above her beautiful pink opening. Hank sat up on his elbows and watched her straddle him in wonder, silence being his only form of sanity.

"Lay back," she pushed him back again and smiled before sinking down on his thickness. She groaned and moaned as he filled her to the top, her heat drinking every inch of him in like a wild fire spreading throughout a dry Texas forest. He grasped her hips as she bucked roughly against him, the white shirt hanging open just enough to see the pale rose colored nipples that stood firm. Hank couldn't stand it, he ran his fingers up her bare, taut stomach to the valley that separated her full breasts and held her throat softly, bringing her face in to meet his lips for a deep and passionate kiss. Her mouth gave a deep guttural growl as she continued throwing herself up and down over him. She looked amazing and beautiful and perfect. This was a side of Kate, Hank had never seen before. This wild, maniacal side, hell bent on satisfaction and gratification, it was unusual to see her behave this way. She was a tigress deep down beneath the conservative façade and the flowery, educated words and in a way it was nice to see her in this light. In control. In control. Out of control as she pulled him over the brink of orgasm. Hank gave a profound moan and allowed himself to burst violently inside her as she screamed to her own release, her face contorting into almost a painful expression, surrendering to a smile slowly. She fell to the side of him and sighed, her naked chest laying exposed.

"Wow," was all he could muster. She giggled and snuggled close to him. "That was… amazing." He grunted and threw a hand on her flat tummy. Her eyes were closed softly and she was still panting a bit, Hank kissed her mouth, sucking her bottom lip in. She wrapped her arms around him and groaned.

"You are full of surprises, I tell you what!" Kate licked her lips and sighed. "Well, I should probably get up and get ready for work," Hank said sadly.

"Aw, do you have to?" she rolled on the bed under the cover. Hank stood up and adjusted himself.

"Yeah, I do," He answered. "But I'll be home a little after 5." She smiled and pulled him to her, their bodies crushing together once more. She kissed his cheek leaving a smear of red lipstick on him.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll probably just spend some time reading," Hank pulled his blue jeans on and buckled his belt.

"Alright, maybe tonight we can watch the Propane special on PBS," He said excitedly. Kate looked over at him as he buttoned his shirt carefully and giggled.

"Okay, that sounds great," She said giggling louder and pointing at his shoe. He looked down at what she was pointing at and chuckled nervously. Her pink panties were stuck around his shoe. He peeled them off and tossed them to the floor, a tint of red washing over his face before he exited the room clumsily.


	2. Chapter 17

Hank's day wore on for what seemed like forever. All he could do was think of her. Every where he looked he saw her face and that smile that stopped traffic. He saw her tiny hands and her pretty mouth, oh and how could he forget all that beautiful hair! These were all the things he loved about her and all the things he couldn't get out of his mind. He clicked his pen over and over again as he stared at a purchase order for Mega-Lo-Mart. Usually propane exhilarated him, but today not so much. All he could imagine was getting home and wrapping his arms around Kate.

"Ol' Top! I hear you got yourself a fine lookin' little gal! Why don't you bring her to the Gala this evening? I'm sure she'd appreciate some good eats and dancin'!" Buck said to Hank who was entranced in his paperwork that resembled Kate's face.  
>"I'm sorry sir, what did you say?" Hank asked as he met Buck's stare. Buck chuckled loudly.<p>

"That damn love bug done bit you real good, huh boy?" Buck commented as Hank became flustered. Crimson rushed into his face and he rubbed his neck. "I said I want you and that perty little gal of yours to come to the Gala tonight," Buck repeated. Hank admired Buck deeply. Despite his many flaws, Buck was a good man that Hank had come to look to as a father figure since his own father was distant and uncaring. He was definitely someone who he'd love for Kate to meet. "All the biggest businessmen in Texas will be there."

"Well sir, I'd be honored," He said happily. "What time?"

Buck straightened his tie and looked at his watch. "It starts at 7:30 at the Diamond Ballroom in Durndle. Make sure you and the little lady come dressed in your best. Gonna be some important people there." 

"Alright, we'll be there," Hank answered easily, noticing his co workers lurking suspiciously close to the door as he and Buck conversed. "Buck?" Buck turned and looked at Hank. "How did you find out?" Buck laughed.

"That fat friend of yours, Bill, saw him at the restaurant and he told me the whole story," Buck patted Hank on the back and began to exit once more.

"Buck." Buck turned again. "I didn't cheat on Peggy." Buck nodded.

"I know, Ol' Top. I know." Hank was concerned after all, about what his boss thought of him. He had spent so many years with a scandal free record and no bad behavior that he didn't want it to start now with an inaccurate story told by Bill.

The office swarmed suddenly with the news of Peggy and Hank's ending marriage and the beginning of his new life with love interest, Kate. Of course the rumors began to accumulate and left everyone giving Hank strange stares when he would come in contact with any of them. It was very frustrating that Buck had such a big mouth, but then again Hank knew people would eventually find out. Small towns usually can't keep secrets very long. Hank could hear the whispers of Donna and Enrique when he entered the break room to eat his lunch. They looked at him and stopped speaking, awkwardness seeping from every angle.  
>"Look, I know what you are thinking and you are wrong," Hank said as he sat down.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Enrique said, his eyes darting all over the place in a guilty fashion.

"Yeah Hank, we were just talking about the uh…. The uh…" Donna stuttered nervously.

"The Gala!" Enrique added.

"Yeah that's right. We were talking about the Gala!" Donna finished. Hank scoffed and looked at the two of them with disgust.

"Ya know, I'm not stupid. I know that the whole office is caught up in the rumors with the news of Kate and I. Let me just clarify that I did not leave Peggy or cheat on her. She left me. Kate and I just happened after that. Not that it is any of any one's business," Hank said loudly. It was only a little bit of a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"Ok Hank, we're sorry. We are just surprised to hear that you and Peggy are over and that you moved on. I mean we never even knew there were any problems in your marriage," Enrique said as he took a large bite from his sandwich.

"And that's the way it should be. You shouldn't know about my personal life and I shouldn't know about yours," Hank answered with a stern voice.

"So what does she look like, honey," Came a familiar burly voice from the door of the break room. Hank shuddered and turned with an angry look pasted across his face

"She's female and that's all you need to know!" Hank grunted as he stormed out of the break room back to his desk.

"Hey, it's me just calling in checking up to see how you were doing?" Hank asked over the phone. Kate's warm voice greeted him happily.

"I'm fine, just reading and relaxing. How is your day?"

"Well," he looked around his office and sighed. "Better than I thought it would be…" He watched everyone creep around the door trying to listen in on his conversation. "… I guess. Mr. Strickland, my boss, invited us to a Propane Gala this evening. It's a formal event so you might want to get out today and pick yourself up something nice to wear," Hank said softly into the receiver as though she was really sitting with her ear close to his lips.

"Oh! It's a formal event! I can't wait," she was so lovely, Hank thought. So elegant, so young and soft.

"There's an emergency credit card in the kitchen miscellaneous drawer. Go ahead and take the card and get you something nice," Hank looked at his watch and groaned. Time to go on the floor and make sure everything was in order. Clean the grills, shine the tanks, organize the accessories by size.

"Okay, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you this evening," she yawned softly. Hank imagined her rolling over, half naked in the bed, with the pale beige sheets covering her pink supple chest. The soft rustle of the blankets between her knees could be intoxicating especially if it were he there, between those beautiful warm legs that held him so tightly around the waist on a few occasions. He could smell her sweet perfume on his clothes and he sighed.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later tonight." Hank blushed as he thought dirty thoughts, but that had to wait for now, he scolded himself as a customer walked in and began checking out the Char King.

"I see you're interested in the Vogner Char King, the best Grill Strickland has to offer. Let me tell you a few facts…"


	3. Chapter 18

Hours past and the evening came to a cool darkness. Hank changed into his tux and prepared himself for the night's event. Kate had phoned earlier, letting him know that she would meet him at the gala that night because of an excessively long wait to get a haircut. He felt a bit of nervousness tugging at his chest and his belly bubbled at the thought of introducing his new relationship to the spotlight. He wondered how people would react but then again he was almost excited to show her to the world. Her beauty was lavish and she was so intelligent. She could talk and converse with the best of them no problem. Hank had no shame on that part. After all, it's not like she was some dumb kid who didn't know anything about anything. She was a college graduate, a well travelled scholar, with a pretty face. He tied his bowtie quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. Well, that's as good as it's going to get, old boy, Hank thought. Hank had felt a little embarrassed that such a young beautiful creature like Kate could ever be involved with someone like him and worried what everyone would really think when they saw the two of them together. They would call Hank a dirty old cradle robber and they'd call her a home wrecking jezebel. He sat on the bed for moment to steady his shakiness and looked around at the home that he and his wife had made. There was a bit of guilt that played on his mind, but it wasn't a guilt that was brought on by the fact that he was in love with someone else, it was the guilt that this was probably his fault even before Kate came into his life. He hadn't felt a burning desire for Peggy like he did with Kate. It was this feeling he never really knew before and it was consuming him as though he were trapped in a hot fire, flames devouring every part of him. It wasn't the fact that Kate was far more beautiful and intelligent than Peggy either. It was that maybe Peggy and he weren't really meant to be together. It was just the path he took in the beginning of his life because of convenience. He inhaled sharply and stood. The time had gotten away as he pondered the things he had done in his life and it was time to leave for the party. He threw his jacket on and left the house in silent darkness.

Music played softly over the P.A system and the room was lit warmly. People walked around in tuxedos and gowns looking quite nice. Hank got a drink from the bar and sat down at a table with a good view of the door so he could see Kate when she came in.

"Hey Ol' Top, where's that little ol' gal?" Buck asked as he twirled his wife closer to Hank's table.

"Oh yes, Hank, we have got to meet your new flame!" Ms. Liz said happily as Buck wrapped an arm around her. Hank smiled nervously and looked around.

"She should be here any time. She was running late. You know women and their beauty rituals," He rubbed his neck and adjusted his glasses, his eyes spying a sight that he'd never forget. He clutched his chest tightly, as his heart began to beat madly inside of him. There she was, in all of her perfect, enchanting, beauty. She looked as though she belonged in an old black and white film from the 30's or 40's. Her long dark hair was down with large round curls cascading all over her back, a long braid wrapping around her head as though it were a head band of some type, and little flickers of crystals sparkled there as well. Her gown was pale blue with a high waistline decorated with crystals all the way around, that accentuated her already thin waist and full breasts. A scarf with the same crystal pattern hung down her back and billowed as she walked, her feet clad with her usual stilettos. Hank's breath escaped him as he admired her from the distance. Buck and Ms. Liz glanced over at where Hank's eyes were plastered.

"Oh my, is that her? She is lovely," Ms. Liz commented, her Texas accent shining through.

"Yeah she sure is," Hank agreed. Kate looked back and forth over the crowd and then caught eyes with Hank and smiled shyly.

"Well Ol' Top, you finally got yourself a looker. Better get over there before someone steals her away," He gestured at some thin man who was approaching Kate with a look of hunger.

"Excuse me, Buck, Ms. Liz. I gotta go get my girl," Hank said as he pushed past the couple dancing in front of him.

The thin man was talking to Kate about non sense as she tried to shoe him away politely. Hank grabbed his shoulder roughly and cast a harsh glare at him.

"Can't you see she isn't interested, Buddy?" Hank growled, the thin man looking horrified. He turned and stepped back away from Kate who blushed and looked down.

"I am so sorry, man. I didn't know she was your daughter," He said with his hands up. Hank glared again and if looks could have killed, they would have destroyed the thin man in the white cocktail jacket.

"My daughter? She's not my daughter! She's my girl," He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closely. The thin man stumbled a bit and laughed.

"He's a little old for you, sweetheart, don't you think?" He laughed heartily.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass," Hank said as he grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed him back further. The man retreated in despair as he tried to clean up a spill that happened when Hank pushed him.

The room glowed around them and Hank could hear the whispers echoing as they waltzed around the dance floor. Her body was lithe and her moves were graceful and elegant and Hank knew that she was the diamond of the party. She was the envy of all the women and the fantasy of all the men and it was truly intriguing how differently people acting toward Hank. Were they just being friendly because they were really talking ugly behind their hands? Why am I so worried? Hank thought to himself as he dipped Kate slowly and brought her up centimeters from his lips that were shiny with lipstick. He snuck a tiny kiss in and she giggled before wiping the pale pink sheen that transferred from her lips to his. Had he really just kissed her in front of all these people? Well, no turning back now. He did it, it was done and suddenly he almost regretted it. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight that flickered and she looked up at Hank who now had a cautious stare falling over the people that stood around conversing.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked. The truth was that Hank did feel nervous. He felt like he was back at his first high school dance. He was nervous and excited that everyone around them was witnessing this, but then a little uneasy at the thoughts that were on people's minds. He knew what they were thinking. Cradle robber, bigamist, molester, pervert, skirt chaser, lecherous old man, and he could go on and on.

"No. What makes you think that?" Hank asked as he looked around the room carefully. Kate giggled.

"Because your hands are sopping wet," She wiped her hand on her skirt and gazed at him. "and all of sudden the audience is more interesting than me. Are you scared of what people are going to think of us?"

"A little, but not because I'm ashamed of you or us. Just because I don't want people to think that you are some kind of home wrecker. Of course they will never know the whole story and they wouldn't even believe it if we told them, but I just never want you to be a person to blame for me and Peggy's marriage ending," He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry about what everyone thinks, just try to enjoy yourself. You've had a rough month," She said sweetly as she kissed Hank's cheek. He grinned and twirled her around the room proudly.

"I want to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Strickland. Mr. Strickland is the man who changed my life and showed me the amazing world of propane. Remember, I've told you some stories? He is like a father to me," He said as he dipped her. She blushed and looked at Hank nervously. "Don't worry, they are good people. You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Do I look alright?" She said quietly as they approached the table where Mr. and Mrs. Strickland sat having a bite to eat with a couple of other propane tycoons. Hank looked at Kate who was more beautiful than any woman in the room by far and chuckled heartily.

"You look… well you look beautiful. Perfect," He sighed. She fluffed her hair and followed Hank to the table, her hand resting in his softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Strickland, Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like you to meet Kate Devereaux," Hank said, his mouth lingering on the 'reaux' in her last name. Kate put her tiny hand out to shake Ms. Liz's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darlin'" She said warmly, her eyes full of delight. Ms. Liz shook Kate's hand generously and smiled back at her.

"And my, aren't you just a regular ol' Louisiana beauty," Ms. Liz commented. Kate looked down bashfully and thanked her before taking Buck's hand, who was a little overly enthusiastic for Hank's liking. Hank knew how Buck was when it came to the ladies. He was very charming and charismatic and it made Hank uneasy when he kissed Kate's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, sweet Katie," Buck said as he eyed Kate's plump chest. She looked at Hank who wrapped a protective arm around her in turn.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. I've heard so much about you two, I feel as though I already know you," She said in a low and professional tone. Hank was so proud of her. He wanted to lift her up and carry her around the room and tell everyone she was his and nobody but. He wanted to kiss her senseless right in the middle of the dance floor like a hormonal teenager at homecoming. It was crazy how she made him feel, he thought as she conversed with Buck and Liz, who were absolutely engrossed in her pretty words.

"Hank and Kate!" Hank and Kate turned abruptly to see Donna holding a camera. "Smile!" Before anyone could protest the flash shined brightly leaving speckled vision for them. "That's going to be perfect for the Strickland Newsletter! Thanks guys!" Hank smiled at Kate who was holding his lapel nervously. Her innocence was so endearing to him. She was like a beautiful unopened present with a big red shiny bow on it. Hank wanted to unwrap her slowly. Bad thoughts again, Hank growled mentally as he admired her figure. Stop that! He could feel the blush rushing to his cheeks as everyone unexpectedly looked at him. He chuckled and rubbed his neck before taking a seat at the table. Kate continued her conversation with his boss and he listened to her winning over some of the most important people in his life. It was great to not be worried whether or not she was going to say something ludicrous or act as though she was more intelligent than others like Peggy would. He could let her talk and not be on edge the whole time. It really was amazing.

The night rolled on, bringing forth visions of Kate in the softest of chiffons spinning around the dance floor and schmoozing with national Propane executives. Her sparkly features could soften the hardest of hearts and warm the coldest meanest old coot. She had a way with her that no one he had ever known had possessed. This was his girl, his Kate, his beautiful, beautiful Kate, Kate who inspired him to feel and explore emotions and love again. Kate who fostered poets, and irrationalized all that was rational. This is why he felt as he did for many years, cold, alone, distant and emotionally unavailable. He was waiting for the love of Kate.


	4. Chapter 19

Peggy had spent weeks with Dale in Mexico and it was wonderful. She opened the balcony door of their hotel room and looked out. The warm morning sun caressing her skin softly and the smell of the Gulf enveloped her. She was in a paradise of her own and so very far away from that cold shell of a town called Arlen. Dale was snoring softly on the bed exhausted from a night of salsa dancing and love making. It was funny how someone she couldn't stand could make her feel so…right, she thought. Occasionally unorthodox, Dale had some wonderful things to offer, trust and kindness the most important to her. Her marriage had lacked kindness since the beginning and she wanted to put it out of her mind. She wanted a fresh start, a new beginning and a new lease on life. After all she was young enough to still do that or at least she thought she was. Peggy watched the waves crash against the beach and sighed. Pure Heaven. Maybe next they would take a trip down to Rio or even to Chile and who knows where else. She was so full of inspiration right now. Dale stirred and sat up yawning.

"Morning, Peg," he said happily. "How bout a kiss?" he said as he leaned over her chair. She giggled and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "What you doing out here?" She sighed and stood up, stretching her back.

"I was just admiring a Mexican sunrise. It was beautiful," She touched his arm.

"Not as beautiful as you," Dale wrapped his arms around her and groaned. "You sure are a firecracker. I am still exhausted!"

Peggy chuckled and pulled her shawl tightly around her from the impeding wind that blew coldly on her.

"Let's go back inside," she said quietly.

"Well, how about I go down and grab us some coffee and a little breakfast?" Dale asked happily as he threw his pants on. Peggy closed the balcony doors and sat down on the bed.

"Sure that sounds great," She answered as her head met the pillow.

Peggy could still hear the soft crashing of the waves against the beach and she yawned widely. The room was cool and still a little dark from the black- out curtains that Dale had insisted on putting up so no one could spy on them. She giggled to herself. He was a little bite eccentric, but she found it charming in a weird sort of way. Her belly was full of butterflies as sleep overtook her and she fell into a dream world.

The sun was orange and high in the sky over Arlen and she was on some nature trail. Sweat dripped down her back as she hiked through what seemed like an unending thicket of trees. She thrashed at them with her arms and finally a clearing came into view. There were millions of beautiful wild flowers strewn as far as the eye could see and a clear creek with a crystal waterfall. She wasn't alone though. A pile of clothes caught her eye and she blushed as she heard soft moans echoing in the distance. She really shouldn't look, but then again, it was her dream. Maybe just a little peak, she thought as she edged closer to the bank of the creek. Her eyes spied a man and a woman that both looked somewhat familiar to her. She listened as the cries of pleasure became louder.

"Oh Hank," Came a soft sweet voice that sounded as though it came from someone she had known. Her heart raced and she began to feel the anger rising in her chest. Who was he with? She thought.

"Senora Hill?" a voice and an incessant knocking that wouldn't stop. Peggy pulled herself from her dream world and rolled out of the bed. "Senora Hill, are you there?" It sounded like the front desk clerk. She pushed the dreams far from her mind.

"Yes, I'm here, Consuela," Peggy answered as she pulled a robe on, and tied it tightly around her waist. "Buenas dias, dear," Peggy said as she pulled the door open. Consuela stood outside the room, her chocolate eyes centered on the door. A warm smile washed over her golden features.

"Buenas dias, Senora Hill! I have your mail," she said happily handing over the stack of letters and things that had accumulated over a few days. "I saw Senor Gribble down at the coffee shop being chased by a few kids. I thought I'd let you know. It didn't look like he would win that fight," Peggy snorted at the thought of Dale being chased by a few Mexican kids as she thumbed through the mail. A tri-folded letter fell to the ground and she picked it up. Her features became pale and she suddenly felt ill. Consuela continued her story as Peggy stared at the paper as though it had just sprouted arms and hands and slapped her in the face. On the cover of the Strickland Gazette was a picture of Hank. With Kate. And not just with Kate, but _with _Kate. Peggy felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she read the words printed below the picture. _Assistant Manager, Hank Hill and newest "flame", Ms. Kate Devereaux._ The front picture wasn't so bad, they were only standing together, looking quite surprised. Kate's hand was rested on Hank's chest and he had one arm around her waist, but the picture that disgusted Peggy and angered her completely was the one on the third page of the tri-fold. _Hank and Kate, caught in a kiss. _You can only imagine what that picture looked like. Peggy's stomach burned and her mind reeled. Hank never kissed me in public or even held my hand. He would never even kiss me in front of people we knew, he didn't even want to talk about it much less do it, she thought, her mind running over a million different scenarios. How could he be with her? She wasn't even half the woman she was! Half the age, but not half the woman, by far. She was young enough to be his daughter and how could he be doing this? She screamed suddenly and crumpled the tri-fold angrily before stomping it violently on the floor below. Consuela jumped and stepped back to watch Peggy, the seemingly harmless "espanol teacher" slam her feet all over a piece of paper.

"Senora? Are you alright?" Consuela asked when Peggy became silent, her head slightly downcast and chest heaving maniacally. Slowly, she looked up at the small Spanish girl that stood before her quite scared at the sight of Peggy, her face red and anger smeared across all of her features and completely evident to even a stranger.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" She screamed, causing the girl to stumble backwards. Peggy slammed the door as hard as she could, causing a vase and a shelf to come crashing down inside the room.


	5. BACK AGAIN

Okay, so I disappeared for a little while. I have been crazy busy finishing my degree and trying to get done with school. But I will be back to write the next chapter this week. Thanks for the positive feedback.


	6. Chapter 20

What a great day, Hank thought as he admired his well- manicured lawn. He looked over at his beautiful… girlfriend, that sounded weird, he thought. Girlfriend, he chuckled to himself and stared at her as she sat on the lawn in front of the house with Bobby and a small shovel planting a couple bushels of flowers to add color. She was in a pair of old cut- off jeans and a big floppy tan hat covered her head. Very cute if he might say so himself. Since he and Kate had gotten together he hadn't dealt too much with the outside world and he had not been in the alley in weeks. He still felt well, strange. He didn't feel like explaining. All though he was pretty sure everyone already knew what happened, so he decided to make an appearance.

"Kate?" Hank called. She took her sunglasses off and smiled at him from across the yard. "I'm going in the alley with the guys, okay?" She nodded and continued her planting with Bobby who looked pretty excited about getting to handle flowers.

Hank had butterflies in his stomach, but he joined the fellas just like old times minus Dale. Boomhauer and Bill stared in shock to see there "long lost friend" returning after a few weeks of being M.I.A.

"What?" Hank said harshly as he cracked open a beer, daring them to say something stupid. The guys turned their eyes away quickly.

"Oh nothing," Bill said awkwardly as he swigged his beer.

"Yip."

"Yep."

"Mhmm…"

It was just like old times.

**Okay guys, I know its short, but I will get more posted asap!**

**Thanks! PLEASE READ AND RATE!**


	7. Chapter 21

"So how did things go with the guys?" Kate asked as she came out of the shower in her robe drying her hair with a towel. Hank sat down on the bed and smiled.

"I think everything's okay," he stated. She seemed happy with the fact that there weren't any weird vibes and sat next to him heavily. "Kate, there's something I really want to tell you…"

"And there's something I really want to tell you, but you go first…"

"Well okay. It's kind of hard for me to talk about this, but Kate… Well, you know when two people are together and they share emotions and… well," he looked at Kate as he fumbled around with his words nervously. "I…" Just say it, I love you. It's not that hard. He mentally kicked himself for sounding like a dope. The sharp ring of the phone cut through the awkward situation that Hank had put himself in and they both looked at the receiver. "Damn phone!" Hank grunted angrily. "Hill residence! This better be important! Kate Devereaux? Yes she's here, but who is calling?" Hank waited a moment and looked at Kate who was waiting expectantly to know who it was. "It's a Mr. Robert Ashton," Hank whispered in a low voice, covering the receiver with his hand to hush out any sound. Her face turned from a smile to a concerned look.

"That's my parent's attorney," She had a questioning look on her face as Hank handed her the phone and moved so she could sit closer to the base. "This is Kate Devereaux. Can I help you?" Her voice was small and sweet, but Hank felt glum. He couldn't even tell the woman that he loved how he really felt. Maybe if it weren't for his father and his distant, unloving nature things would be easier. Stop blaming everyone else for this, Hank scolded himself; this is your own fault. Kate, I love you. Very simple. It's the easiest and most honest statement he has ever tried to make in his entire life. He argued with himself over and over again. You are a fool if you don't tell her, he thought. He didn't even realize the silent tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes and the streams that poured and collected in pools in her hands. She hung up the receiver and looked at Hank who had begun to pace to room at the beginning of the phone call, stuck in his own little world, contemplating telling her how he really felt.

"Kate there's something…" He realized she was crying and stopped to come to her aid. "What's wrong?" He sat down and took her hands. She didn't meet his stare; she only wiped her reddened eyes and cleared her throat.

"My parents. They were killed in a car accident in Tennessee yesterday," She gasped and began to sob quietly. Hank's stomach churned and he took her in his arms.

It was Thursday morning and Hank gathered their bags to get ready for the trip to New Orleans. Bobby came out of the house and dropped Kate's last bag in the back of the truck.

"Dad, is she going to be okay? She hasn't eaten in two days," Bobby looked worried as he piled into the extended cab and buckled his seatbelt. Hank checked the psi in each tire, but glanced at Bobby who was waiting expectedly for an answer to his question. Hank really didn't know what to say. He knew people grieve in different manners, but she was looking thin as it was.

"Kate is going to be fine. Everyone grieves in their own way and this is just her way of doing it. I know it'll pass," he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Bobby or himself. Bobby gave a small sad smile to his father and turned on his video game. Hank checked the time and called for Kate.

"Kate?" He called into the house. He walked into the den, where she sat quietly, a small photo of her mother and father in her hand.

"Hank, I know I have been a bother these last couple of days and for that, I'm very sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize…"

"No but I do. I'm trying to do this quietly and I really do appreciate you taking time off of work to bring me to New Orleans," She touched his hand softly.

"It's no problem," Hank helped her stand. "I do have one request though," he said as he eyed her birdlike shoulders. "Please eat something. No use in killing yourself over this." She nodded and rubbed his face with the back of her hand. 

"I wish they could have known you. You are the most honorable man I have ever known and my father would have been more than happy to know that someone like you is taking care of me," Those words struck a heartstring with Hank and he smiled at her.

"You mean he wouldn't have tried to shoot me?" Hank chuckled and kissed her mouth.

"Why would he?" She gave a weak groan.

"Because I am a dirty old man, corrupting his beautiful young daughter?" She slapped at him playfully, but her happiness disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well Captain, let's get this show on the road," She said coldly closing the photo and putting in the drawer beside her bed.

The trip was long and quiet. Kate didn't say too much and nor did Hank. Bobby had fallen asleep somewhere between Houston and Beaumont, occasionally emitting a gurgling snore. The radio played soft melodic classic rock on low volume, but Kate kept her eyes turned to the road.

"Do you want to stop and grab a bite to eat?" Hank asked. Kate crossed her arms tightly around her waist and sighed.

"I'm not really all that hungry, but you can stop if you want…" Hank growled internally.

"You have got to eat. We are stopping in Baton Rouge and you are going to eat. I don't care what but you are gonna eat something," Hank was putting his foot down and she was going to eat whether she liked it or not. He watched her shrink into her seat and her eyes fill with tears. He suddenly felt like a jerk. "Look Kate, I just don't want you to get sick. I think you need to eat something… anything," he finished.

"Did someone say eat?" Bobby's sleepy voice grunted. "I'm starving. I really can't wait to try that good ol' Nawlins cuisine!"

Hank glanced at the girl beside him, wiping tears from her red eyes and sighed quietly. He didn't mean to upset her.

"Kate, you are so lucky to have been born into a culture that loves good food!" Bobby said, still caught up in his daydream of New Orleans food. She sniffled and laughed a little to Bobby's comic relief.

"Yeah, you are right about that. New Orleans folks can cook some good food," She agreed with a small giggle.


	8. Chapter 22

"Ms. Devereaux, I assure you, you will be taken care of for the rest of your life. Your inheritance is unbelievable. This could be a blessing if you want to look at it that way…"

"A blessing to lose my parents and gain what? A load of material things? Thank you for putting it so kindly, Mr. Ashton," She scolded. Hank sat beside her in a wing backed chair in the office of Mr. Robert Ashton. The place sure was swanky. Large fireplace and a huge oak desk complete with all kinds of top notch gadgets decorated the center of the room and 20 foot tall shelves scaled the walls filled with books on everything from Anteaters to Zimbabwe. Hank noted that Mr. Ashton looked sort of like a dandy. All made up in his Armani suit and pink tie, hair parted on the side and greased down with maybe pomade. And he looked sneaky too. Maybe he was just being paranoid and protective.

"Well, ma'am if I may be so inclined to say some folks aren't so fortunate to gain what you have gained with the loss of loved ones. In fact, most people walk away acquiring more debt…" She put her hand up and turned her face to the side with her eyes closed tightly.

"Please, Mr. Ashton, spare me the nonsense and get on with the reading. Tomorrow I have to bury my mother and father so I have a lot to do," She said with a stern voice. The beady eyed Ashton smoothed his dark moustache and sat down heavily in his desk chair.

"As you wish," He unfolded a few pages and then took a CD out of a brown manila folder. With no delay he handed it to Kate, who looked a bit puzzled. "This is a DVD your mother and father made a couple of years ago. I was told to give it to you to watch at the event of their death," He said firmly and matter of fact.

"What's on it?"

Mr. Ashton sighed and looked away. "I am not sure. It is specifically for your eyes only." Kate eyed the disc and slipped it back into its protective case.

"Go on, Mr. Ashton." He slipped his glasses on and began reading carefully.

"Yes ""To our darling daughter Katie, we leave a total of 85 billion dollars as well as our homes in New Orleans, Boca Raton, and Berlin including all belongings within. We wish for you to be an active member in our companies J.D. Devereaux Incorporated and Devereaux Towers, leaving 59% of stocks to you. Please take this as a chance to become a strong, powerful woman dedicated to your family's dream." Hank's mouth dropped. 85 billion dollars is a lot of money! Kate was wiping tears away with a tissue as she stood. Hank stood as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Ashton. That will be all then," they turned to walk away, Hank a few steps ahead of her.

"Ms. Devereaux, for what it's worth, I lost two dear friends that day in Tennessee," He stated. She looked at him, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"No, Mr. Ashton. You lost your billionaire clients. I lost my mother and my father. It's a little different." She was firm and precise before they left the office.

Hank didn't know how to react. Kate is now officially the wealthiest person he has ever known. She's even richer than Mr. Strickland! It was amazing and really a golden opportunity to become greater than one self. Unfortunately, it came at a cost that seemed to dim the bright girl he loved.


	9. Chapter 23

"So this is the place," Kate said from the passenger seat of the truck. Hank and Bobby were glued to the window as they pulled into the Devereaux Estate.

"That is the biggest house I have ever seen!" remarked Bobby. "It's bigger than the White House, dad!" Hank was annoyed with Bobby's behavior and snorted at the words that he had just heard.

"Calm down, son," He said gruffly as they all piled out of the truck. Kate picked up her suit case and looked up at the French style manor. It was rather imposing even to her. After all, she hadn't spent too much time here. Her grandmother raised her in a much smaller more inviting home. Hank watched her eyes travel up the brick columns and down to the front door, a look of anxiety spread over her face as they began the journey inside.

"It's been sometime since I've been here," She commented as she placed a deft hand on the doorknob. The large door with crystal glass shined like a diamond and caused little rays of blues and reds and greens to dance across her pale features. "But it's my home." She reassured herself as she pushed the door open.

The house was incredible and monstrous. 30 foot ceilings, lavishly hand carved crown molding, crystal chandeliers, the finest wood floors and enormous fireplaces dressed the interior. It was enough to make an average person's mind reel. Hank and Bobby gasped as Kate welcomed them in. It was an architect's playground and a propane salesman's dream. Do you know how many tanks of propane it would take to heat this place?

"It's amazing!" Bobby exclaimed. Kate stood mesmerized at the place she once called home. "Can I check out the kitchen?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together. Kate came out of her daze and looked at him, a smile on her lips.

"Sure. Go straight down this hallways and it's the first door on the left. You can't miss it," she patted him on the back. "I'm told that the house help will be back tomorrow so you may be on your own with cooking."

"House help? Like servants? Like butlers and maids and chefs?" Kate nodded and laughed. "Seriously? This is amazing! Can we move in dad?" Bobby said while skipping to the kitchen gleefully.

"Bobby, feel free to explore. Your room is upstairs next door to the grande library," Kate called after him. He laughed again.

Hank sat his bag down and looked around at the vast living room. It reminded him of a castle with the tapestries and chandeliers and giant windows all over the place. A majestic stairway accentuated the room with its winding, hand carved wood and golden banister.

"My room is upstairs," She stated to Hank who was checking out a cabinet filled with a very nice collection of antique guns and ammunition.

He followed her through the decadent hallways and through large arches. The walls were lined with fine pieces of art and beautiful marble and granite sculptures. Hank felt himself becoming uneasy. Would she still want him? After all what could he give her now that she didn't already have? She was the bread winner and he didn't really know how to react to that. They turned a corner into a room that was more like an apartment.

"Wow, this is some place," He chuckled. Kate sat down on a bed fit for royalty.

"Hank, you know, I haven't seen my parents in around a year. The last time I saw them we ended up having a huge argument over Evan. I feel horrible about it. I should have listened to my father. He was always right," she let her head fall into her hands. Hank sat beside her and placed an arm around her waist. "They never were around. I barely even knew them, but why do I feel so sad?" Hank was never one at giving advice on things, but he had experienced the same in his life. His father, Cotton, was for a lack of a better word, insane.

"They were your parents. You may not have known them very well, but it still hurts to lose them," He said, feeling a knot rise up in the back of his throat. "I didn't really know my father that well. You could never get past the insanity with him, but I still felt sad when he died. I think it's just natural," He finished and she looked at him with shining eyes.

"Kate, I want you to know something. It's really hard for me to express my feelings and such… But I think it's something you outta know. Kate…" He looked at her and began to pace across the room.

"Yes?" She stared at him, her small hands moving in a wringing motion from what seemed to be nervousness.

"Well, you know, I'm almost twenty years older than you. I move at a slower pace than boys your age. I can't give you children, because of a problem with my…" he looked around cautiously and whispered, "…My narrow urethra. I don't even have a college degree, so I have nothing to offer you, besides… well… besides my love," Hank gritted his teeth as she looked away. "And well… I just wanted to give you the opportunity to walk away now."

She stood and went to a large picture window that looked out over a green, well kempt yard and a fountain that sprayed water from tiny little cherubs with heart shaped faces. Hank couldn't move. He really did fear she would choose to leave him, but he had to be honest. What could he give her? It made him feel unnecessary.

"I know I could walk away now," She turned, her eyes resembling diamonds. She crossed to him and took his hand. "But I don't want to. I knew all those things before. I accepted them," She grinned a little and touched his chest. "Besides, if I don't have you with me, who will I get to help me run my evil empire?" She laughed. He chuckled and rubbed her head as she laid it on his chest.

"Well, when you put it like that. But what I really wanted to say is that I… well… I love you," he said with a sigh as though it were the most difficult words that ever left his lips. She smiled sweetly and melted into him. It felt so good for him to get that off his chest. It was like 10000 pounds of pressure was released from him and he could finally breathe again.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you," she whispered. "Since the moment we collided on your front porch. I've wanted you." He admired her ability to be earnest and wished that he could say the things she said. Hank turned her chin up and kissed her mouth softly.

"Where have you been all my life?" He joked.

"Too young," she giggled into his shoulder as the fell into the bed.

He felt like a kid as they laid there in her bed. It was a rather odd feeling to be frank. Like he was 25 again.


	10. Chapter 24

The morning of the funeral, it rained. It was like the whole world felt what Kate felt and cried with her. Hank stared up at the gray sky, the clouds billowing like large flumes of cotton above, blocking out all the rays of sun before entering the huge church in the center of the French Quarter. Hundreds of people showed up to pay their respects at the St. Louis Cathedral where the service was held. Despite the sad situation, Hank could not help but feel some form of contentment and pride as he watched his angelic Kate give a heartfelt eulogy at the podium. She dabbed her eyes from under her black veil that hung from a large hat, but then gave a small, sad smile. Hank looked around and noticed that Bobby had taken to playing his video game. He smacked at him and motioned to Kate who sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

"Although, I did not know my parents as well as some, what I do know is that they were wonderful, strong, generous people, who did everything they could to help this community rebuild after Hurricane Katrina. My father worked tirelessly to rescue families from flood waters. He helped people rebuild their homes with his bare hands. My mother worked days on end giving out free food and water as well as housed people in shelters that she purchased. They donated money to the reconstruction of many important centers such as the Superdome and the Convention Center and assisted the needy at any opportunity they had. Even before the harsh destruction of the storm, they contributed money to help families in need and employees of J.D Devereaux Incorporated, and Devereaux Towers. And even though their compassion and kindness will surely be missed, I would like to take a moment to assure you, loyal employees, my friends, my family, you will always have a place within the Devereaux Companies. I intend to carry on the rich legacy that my mother and father so graciously bestowed upon me. With me at the helm I will continue their life's work…" She finished and stepped down, allowing the priest to take his place at the altar to finish his sermon.

Many people shook her hand that day and Hank noticed that this was just not a loss for her, but for thousands of people and an entire community. Men and women alike cried and kissed the closed coffins. Gifts were left around pictures of the J.D. and Elizabeth at the front of the church. He had never seen such an outpour of sadness for two people before. The Devereaux's seemed to be philanthropists; however, the one person they did not aid and nurture was their own daughter. She was sent to another home while they followed their pursuits. He didn't understand how good people could forget the main reason of their life. Their children.

"Your mother and father spoke only of you. They were very proud of all that you accomplished, Katherine," Said a tall, thin, blonde woman with a strange accent who called her by her full name. Kate smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it,"

"Your father was a great man with great vision and I can see him in you. Don't lose your fire because their own flames were extinguished. Burn brighter than ever, sweet Katherine," She kissed Kate's cheek softly and then shook Hank's hand before turning the corner and disappearing.

"She's right, you know," Hank whispered as a few more people hugged and shook Kate's hand. Kate looked at him and nodded her approval.

"I know." She said as she smoothed her dress and straightened her hat.

"Kate," An unfamiliar voice pierced the silence that had formed between Hank and Kate. Kate turned and grinned. An older man with silvery white wispy hair and a short trimmed beard scooped her into his arms. "How you doing, baby?"

"Hubie!" Hank stepped back as the two hugged tighter. "Well, I've been better, but I think I'll survive."

"Yeah, that's cause you are a fighta! I haven't seen you in… What's it been? Two years?" The strange man with the pelican necklace squeezed Kate's faced lovingly.

"I know, I went away for a little while to do some teaching abroad," She said honestly.

"Well, you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you. Those eyes, baby! Those eyes!" He was loud and on the obnoxious side, but Hank noticed that most of these people were much the same as he. Everything was bigger in Texas except personalities. Louisiana had them beat by far. Kate blushed feverishly before he pummeled her with kisses. "Look, if you need anything, you and me can talk. I'm just right around the corner. Same place as the last time we were together," He said with a shrill voice.

Together? Hank thought. Surely he didn't mean together, together, he hoped.

"Yes, I remember. I knew you'd never leave that place," She chuckled. "Not much has changed."

"No way. Change is for da birds!" He laughed. Hubie looked up and caught eyes with Hank who did not look amused with the behavior of this man. "Oh, but I think you may have changed something." He motioned to Hank.

"Hubie, this is Hank," She said sweetly. Hank walked forward and put his hand out for the strange man to shake, but was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Hank, you see this girl," He pointed to Kate. "This is the sweetest thing you will ever find. Take care of her!"

"Hmm. I plan to," He said as Hubie patted him roughly on the back.

"If you don't I'll have to crack ya jaw! Alright baby, I'm gettin' outta here. Call me up if ya eva need anything!"

"Love you, Hubes!" She called after him.

"Love you too, lil momma!"

Hank stood in somewhat of a shock. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he felt dirty.

That evening they returned to the Devereaux Estate after her mother and father were laid to rest in a private cemetery. Hank and Kate sat on the stairs outside as the sun faded the distance. She was quiet as she held her black heels in her hand gazing into the backyard of her childhood home. Hank rolled up his sleeves and propped himself up on his elbows.  
>"What's on your mind?" he asked. She sighed heavily and dropped her shoes next to her.<p>

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She asked. "I am so overwhelmed. I know my parents wanted me to be involved in the company, but I don't know if I can handle the pressure," She groaned and let her head plop on his shoulder. "I am not a business woman. I really have no clue as to what they even did. I'm a teacher. I'm an educator. I don't know how a company or multiple companies work," She looked to Hank for advice, but to be honest he didn't really have an easy answer to the question.

"Kate, I have to say, I don't really know what to tell you right now because I've never been faced with a decision like this. Maybe you should talk to some of the head honchos at the companies just to get an idea of what's going on," Hank looked at the vast greenery of the yard and admired it silently.

"I just don't think I want this to be my life. I mean, my parents barely had time for me because they worked so much and what if one day I want a fam…" She stopped and looked at Hank. "I mean, I know you can't have children, but what if by some miracle we did have children? I would never want them to live the life I lived," Kate sighed loudly. "I know I sound like a whiny kid. Oh poor me, you know. The kid that had the love of an amazing grandmother and the money of her millionaire parents, but to be honest, I would rather to have been poor and known my mother and father."

"Take this as a great chance. I know losing your mother and father is a horrible thing and hard, but imagine what greatness you can achieve with what they left you. You've been blessed with what's happened, now take advantage of it. Go up to the companies, assign your best players to the field, then you coach from the sidelines."

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked a sullen look washed over her pale face.

"I have faith in you."


	11. Chapter 25

Hank sat on the couch heavily. He was exhausted from the day's events, but what plagued him truly was Kate. She hadn't said but a few words since their conversation on the veranda and she had still not eaten a suitable meal. Hank looked over at her as she sat staring in the distance while brushing her long hair. She looked pale and painfully thin. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her cheekbones protruded more so than usual. Her lips hummed out a tune inaudible to him, but perhaps it was something that she remembered from her childhood because she began to weep quietly. What was he to do? He didn't know how to comfort her. Should he comfort her or just let her cry in peace?

"Ahem," He cleared his throat and sat his beer down on the coffee table. "Come here," He beckoned to her. She looked over at him weakly, tears still streaming down her pretty face. Her body seemed to lurch forward as she stood and Hank stood abruptly. "Are you alright?" He met her halfway across the room and helped her to the couch.

"I'm okay. I'm just… so sad..." She trembled and dropped her head on Hank's shoulder. He smoothed her hair and wrapped an arm around her. "I was thinking about watching the video," She whispered.

"Well, I think that's a good idea," He commented.

"Will you watch it with me?" asked Kate who had stood on wobbly legs.

"I will," He watched her as she made her way over to a large desk at the corner of the room. She thumbed through a book until the disk came into view. She pulled it loose and slid it into the DVD player under the entertainment center.

Elizabeth Blake-Devereaux came into sight first slowly followed by J.D Devereaux taking a seat along side of her. Elizabeth was blonde with bright piercing blue eyes and small feminine features much like Kate. Her graceful swanlike neck tilted softly to the side and she nuzzled her husband lovingly. J.D. was much younger than Hank expected, maybe even the same age as he with an athletic build and a handsome muscular jawline. The couple wore simple plain clothes, nothing extravagant aside from Mrs. Blake- Devereaux's large wedding ring which caught the light.

"My darling Katherine," Hank was surprised that Mrs. Blake-Devereaux was British. "I feel that we have done you a great injustice. We were not the mother and father you deserved. You deserved so much better from us," She looked as though she may weep. Kate wrapped her arm around Hank's and continued to watch, her eyes glistening.

"Katie, we spent an entire lifetime building what we thought was a better life for you," J.D said heavily, his own accent being that of a true New Orleanian. "But it was really a deprivation," He looked away and to his wife. "I remember the day we brought you home from the hospital. You were so fragile and beautiful. I vowed at that moment that I would do everything in my power to build a better world for you and your children and theirs too." He smiled and immediately Hank acknowledged the resemblance between Kate and her father.

"I'm afraid, my sweet girl, that we've failed you. I am so sorry that I was never there when you went to your first day of school, or there to kiss your booboos when you hurt yourself on the playground, or there taking pictures when you went to your first school dance and most of all I'm sorry you cried at night because other children's mother's did these things," Mrs. Blake-Devereaux wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I should have been there."

"You grew up so fast, I regretted very much that I wasn't around to enjoy it, but I want you to know that you were my inspiration to be great. You were the motivation behind my success and I'm afraid that without you I could have not been the man I am now…"

"Or I, the woman." Elizabeth chimed in.

"You are Devereaux Towers and J.D. Devereaux Incorporated. You have been the force behind all of this. I love you, Katie. You are my everything. I just wish I could have shown you better."

"Please Katherine, don't be sad, take this as the greatest opportunity of a lifetime and grow from it. Be what we couldn't. You are wise beyond your years and I know this will be something you can conquer easily. I love you more than anything in this world," Her mother said.

The screen faded to blue and Kate sank into Hank's arms deeply, tears streaming down her face. Hank knew this was more difficult for her than anything. He remembered the day that his father had passed on. All he really wanted to hear was that his father really loved him even though he never showed it and he knew this is what Kate needed to move on. Tomorrow would be different he hoped.


	12. Chapter 26

"Louisiana Princess Inherits Devereaux Fortune," Peggy read to Dale who was looking uninterested at her latest fascination with Kate and Hank. "Dale!" She swatted him with the newspaper. "Are you listening?" She said loudly, as the coffee shop bustled around them.

"Yeah, I'm listening, but…"

"Shut up and listen. Katherine "Kate" Elizabeth Blake Devereaux was born Louisiana's own little princess on November 22nd 1986 to the late entrepreneurs and philanthropists J.D Devereaux and Elizabeth Blake-Devereaux who were killed in a tragic car accident on November 4th while traveling in Tennessee. Our sources indicate that Ms. Devereaux will inherit two companies owned by her mother and father prior to their death and somewhere around 90 billion dollars, as well as houses in New Orleans, Boca Raton and Germany. Ms. Devereaux has been seen since the funeral, shopping in the French Quarter with love interest, Hank Hill and his eighteen year old son Bobby who she had tutored at one time. Although the community has lost a generous couple, we have no doubts that Louisiana's Princess Kate will not disappoint and continue her parent's passionate work…" Peggy scoffed and slammed the newspaper down on the table. "That little bimbo!" Dale shrugged and touched Peggy's hand lovingly.

"Don't worry about it, Peggy. We've got each other and that's enough…" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Isn't it?" He finished.

"I just cannot understand what he sees in her! She's short, she's not as well- spoken as me, and she, of course, is nowhere as beautiful as I am. What is it?" She obsessed. Dale sighed quietly and let his eyes fall downcast.

"Peggy, why don't we go to the beach today? Take a walk down and maybe go for a swim?" He asked trying to take her mind off of Hank.

"I cannot just go for a walk on the beach while she is sleeping with my husband!" Peggy shouted and stood firmly at the table, knocking her coffee over on the pink table cloth. Dale looked at Peggy and felt a knot rise in his throat, but he swallowed it down.

"You moved on. He moved on! What did you want him to do? Pine over you? Live a miserably lonely existence while you lived your life in Mexico?" Dale said loudly. The whole restaurant was staring at the unusual American couple and whispering Spanish curses about how annoying and rude they were. "Get real, Peg."

Peggy slammed her fist on the table and sat down heavily, her arms crossing in front of her chest. Dale sat as well and flipped his glasses up.

"Look Peggy, if you want to go back to Arlen and try to get Hank back, there's nothing that I can do. It's not like I can force you into this relationship," He said quietly, his heart obviously being shaken. "But I love you." She shrank in her chair, her eyes finding an interesting rock on the ground to focus on.

"Dale, I'm sorry. It's just a little shocking for me to find out that the man I was married to for 20 years has moved on, but I'm sure you have a clue," She said as she kept her eyes on that rock.

"I love you, Peg. Forget all this nonsense and let's get out of here. These Mexicans are making me paranoid."

Maybe Dale was right, but Peggy couldn't help but feel sick every time she thought of those two kissing or touching. It turned her stomach and made her gag immediately that his lips were on hers. Was it ridiculous for her to feel this? She questioned herself mentally over and over again. Something had to be done about this. Something had to be done about Kate and Hank. After wall who did she have? Dale? It was just a moment of insanity that drove her into his arms and the newness had long since vanished leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Peggy felt exhausted, but she could not relax. Her mind would not allow it. Over and over again dreams or more like nightmares haunted her sleep. Hank and Kate and Kate and Hank and Hank and Hank and Kate and Kate and Kate and Kate and Hank again. She screamed. It had to be ended.


	13. Chapter 27

"Mr. Hank Rutherford Hill, the state of Texas hereby grants your petition of divorce from Margaret Platter Hill on the grounds of abandonment," The judge slammed his gavel down and Hank sighed a sigh of relief. "Court adjourned."

Hank stepped away from the desk with a sigh of relief. It was done. Finally.

Kate met him outside of the courthouse with a smile and a hot cup of coffee.

"How did it go?" She asked, handing him the cup. He loosened his tie and grinned.

"It's over. I never realized how easy it was to get what you wanted when you had the right amount of money backing it," He laughed. She nuzzled his arm and they made their way to the truck.

Time had passed quickly and Kate's sadness from the loss of her parents had vanished for the most part, leaving the two in blissful merriment with the Christmas holiday quickly approaching. Kate had spent the last few days decorating the new house they had bought in the swanky North Arlen neighborhood called The Reserve and Hank had put up lights all over and a large Santa and Reindeer on the front lawn. Boomhauer and Bill joined him in his new backyard as he trimmed the large Christmas tree that would stand inside their living room. It was a glorious 10 foot tall tree with soft emerald branches and perfect geometric shape.

Bill kicked the grass and looked at the sky. "You know, these are moments when I really miss Dale," He said sadly. "He would have really loved to help trim this tree." Hank scoffed and put his safety goggles on, but the truth be told, he kind of missed Dale too. Even though he had betrayed him, it was as though it were really a blessing because Hank loved Kate more than anything. Boomhauer held the trunk of the tree and nodded.

"Yeah man, talk about missing Dale, dang ol' four heads better than three, man" Boomhauer agreed.

"You know, if I saw Dale again, I might thank him," Hank said as he saw the trunk of the tree shorter.

"For what?" Bill said while pulling a few branches off and putting them to the side. He looked at the house as Kate came out the back door in a black pencil skirt, blue long sleeve sweater, and stilettos.

"That's why," Hank motioned towards his beautiful 'girlfriend' holding beers. Boomhauer and Bill gaped at Kate as she walked near the tree, her beauty shining. She shook her hair softly and smiled in her usual loving manner.

"Hank!" came the soft sweet voice of his Kate. "Oh hey guys!" She said as she approached them with the bucket of ice and beers. "Got you some beers!" She cracked open each of them a can, her long hair blowing softly in the Texas winter wind. Hank's eyes travelled down her body in pride and he noted she was looking healthier now. Her face was bright and her eyes, for the first time in a few weeks, didn't have black circles around them. She really looked good enough to eat, but she always did.

"Thanks," Hank said happily. "How is the tree looking?" He asked as the three of them stepped back. Kate smiled and placed a soft hand on his chest, admiring his beautiful work.

"It looks perfect, sweetheart ," She said softly. Bill and Boomhauer snickered. "So are you guys coming to the Christmas slash housewarming party?" Her eyes averted to Bill and Boomhauer.

"Oh we wouldn't miss it for the world," Bill said, his eyes sparkling brightly. Boomhauer nodded and took a long sip of his Alamo.

"Yo man."

"Well great. You are also welcome to bring a date if you would like. There will be plenty of food and drinks and music for everyone. Oh and Mr. Dauterive, I have someone that I'd really like for you to meet. She's my aunt from New Orleans," She winked at him, warming his spirit immediately. "Oh, Hank, put on a sweater so you don't catch cold. It's getting chilly!"

My beautiful Kate, Hank thought as all the guys stood quietly and obviously checking her out as she turned to walk back inside, her round womanly hips swayed left to right and right to left, catching them all in a daze. Hank looked at Boomhauer and Bill and growled.

"Okay, that's enough. You were admiring, now you're just being perverts," He grunted as he began to drag the tree to the side door. "Help me with this thing, would you?"

"Oh baby, the tree looks beautiful. You are so talented," she put an arm around his waist loosely and leaned her head on his arm. He chuckled.

"Yip, I have to admit, it does look pretty good," He said as they admired the tree in the dim lit house, only an orange fire blazing in the hearth.

"So tomorrow when we go to pick Bobby up from the bus station, I was thinking about something, but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you before I suggested it," She looked at Hank who had leaned back on the sofa with a questioning look on his face. She paused a moment. "Well, I was thinking we could buy him a car for Christmas." Hank suddenly felt mad and groaned before standing up, followed by Kate.

"You know if we buy the boy some fancy gobble-de-gook car he'll never learn how to make it on his own!" Kate shrank at the sound of his voice. "He needs to learn how I learned!"

She came to Bobby's defense. "So he needs to learn this lesson how? By not having a way to go in case of an emergency?"

"That's what they make the city bus for… and 911!" said Hank who had crossed in front of the T.V.

"Hank, just because your father treated you like shit and didn't do the normal things that a normal parent would do for their child doesn't mean you should do the same to Bobby," She cursed for the first time and Hank's mouth dropped open and redness rushed to his face.

"It's none of your business how I raise my son! If I say he can't have a car, he can't have a car. Oh and another thing," She looked at him with a touch of hurt in her eyes. "I know you've been sending him money. I thought I told you not to! That's what he's working at Whattaburger for, to earn money, not to be given money from you. You think because you have all this money you can just defy me and go behind my back, but I'm not going to let you corrupt him," Hank stood tall and suddenly wondered why he was yelling at her. His eyes searched the room trying to escape her glistening stare.

"Corrupt him? Hank, I want to do no such thing. All I was trying to do was be a generous person! I care about Bobby. What's wrong? I was just asking if you minded. All you had to do was say no!" She crossed her arms and tears welled in her eyes. Hank felt guilty, but his prideful ways often stood in the way of an apology.

"I'm going out," He said turning and leaving the room before she could protest. He didn't want to see her collapse in a fit of tears after all the horrible things he had just told her. He needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air, clear his head of his new fast-lane life. He could barely keep up with her. Kate was the epitome of perpetual motion. She was always inventing things and coming up with new ideas and every night she wanted to make love, not that that was a bad thing, but sometimes a 45 year old man needed a solid night of sleep. And how could he get a solid night's sleep even if she didn't want to make love? It was maddening to sleep next to her at night without touching her in all those secret places that he only knew. Her sweet smell, her soft skin, her warm body touching him in the darkness, it was all completely maddening! His mind screamed, as he flew down Rainey Street. Why did he end up back on Rainey Street? He felt homesick for his old life suddenly. For the slowness and peaceful nature of things when there was no real money involved. It was so much simpler. He tried to rationalize his anger at Kate. It really wasn't her fault. She was in her twenties with a lot of living to do. He had already walked the paths she was just discovering. He had to remember those things and be patient with her and the never had a sit down about how Bobby needed to be raised. He felt awful for yelling at her. Stupid Hank, he thought.

He parked behind his old house and got out of the truck. The grass that he'd worked so hard to manicure was at least 6 inches high and the house looked lifeless, the windows darkened and dirty. He stood outside and looked around like a lost child. He loved Kate, but he almost felt like he had bitten of more than he could chew. Maybe she was just too much woman for him or maybe she was what everyone was saying secretly, too young for him.

"Hey Hank," Bill said, the familiar sound of a can opening coming from the darkness. "What are you doing over here?"

Hank sighed and leaned on his truck.

"Just came by to look at my old house. A lot of memories there," He took a beer from Bill's hand as they were joined by Boomhauer.

"Yo," Boomhauer responded.

Hank sighed quietly and kicked the ground. "Do you think me and Kate are good together?" He asked reluctantly. Bill laughed.

"Hank, you are probably the luckiest man I have ever met when it comes to women. You had Peggy for twenty years and now you have Kate. Kate is just… well she's perfect and I'm jealous. How come I can never find someone like her!" Bill sulked over his can. Boomhauer grunted and stepped away from Bill.

"Man it's like this, dang ol' love like Kate only comes 'round once in a lifetime. Talkin' bout got the whole package," he molded and hour glass figure in front of him with his hands. "Women, talkin' bout complicated and Oh my nail broke," He imitated a woman's voice. " But dang ol' love, Hank," He sighed. "Hang on tight, man." Hank knew Boomhauer was thinking about the time that he lost his true love Karen. She was supposed to marry his brother, but decided it would be better not to when she discovered he had not changed his cheating ways. It nearly killed Boomhauer, but he also knew that it was better that she left even though he deep down wanted her to stay. Hank scratched his neck and sipped his beer.

"That's right Hank. You have everything and by God, if Kate was mine, I'd love her till I couldn't love her any more," Bill said as he squeezed himself in a pretend hug. Hank and Boomhauer stepped away from him as he swayed back and forth in his own embrace.

"Talk about a dang ol' good little girl you got there, Hank, man," Boomhauer commented behind the awkwardness of Bill carrying on with himself

"You don't think that she's well… you know…" He hinted around trying not to say it out right. The guys looked at him and shrugged. Hank scoffed and looked down. "Well, too young?"

"I learned something Hank. I know I'm not the guy that you go to advice for usually, but love knows no age. Well unless you're talking about someone under eighteen and then it could mean jail time…" Bill chuckled. Hank looked over at Boomhauer who nodded in agreement. "Who cares what people may say? If you love her than that's all that matters," Hank groaned and rubbed his neck nervously. He felt even more like a jackass. He was a prideful guy and he knew it, but sometimes there were more important things in life and if Bill could see that through all of his insanity and instability than Hank needed to reevaluate the way he allowed it to control his emotions.

"You aren't thinking of breaking up with her are you?" Bill asked with a worried look on his face. Hank adjusted his glasses and shook his head heartily.

"No Bill. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and take care of some business. Don't forget about the party tomorrow." He jumped in his truck and plowed down Rainey Street back to the house with a feeling of enlightenment.


End file.
